tolasfandomcom-20200213-history
Bisai
The Barony of Bisai is a Noble State on the border between Arroad and Casa, known for its Dragonborn nobility and independent nature. They usually swear fealty to Casa, though some generations might shift their loyalties to Arroad should the need arise. History Much of Bisai history was lost to it during the period known as the Time of Rending, roughly corresponding to the mid-to-end of Pelor's Glory and the onset of the Long Night. The Age of Raptors Much of the history of the Bisai people is held in oral tradition, stories and artifacts spread across their land. The earliest stories they tell of is known as the Raptors or the Winged Time, telling of terrible tyrants that ruled the skies above them, scholars at first interpreting this as dragons, as was a common feature of many of the Freeholds, yet in the stories these creatures are depicted as being like dragonborn but different, always shown as having wings and long tails, traits often absent from the dragonborn of Bisai. Whatever these creatures were they have long since vanished from the region. The Time of Rending A period with a small amount of records being kept by the small academic circles that were emerging during the start of Pelor's Glory, this was an age of great upheaval of Bisai society, where the once traditionalist society found itself in contact with the humans of the Noble States that sought to annex their land. Faced with the choice of submission or death, the dragonborn of Bisai chose to become a part of the Noble States rather than a victim of it. This was not a seamless transition however, and still today their is discontent among those that seek to return to more traditional ways of life. The Skyward Sword The Skyward Sword was a declaration made by the then Baron of Bisai, Asterbak, that they would fight the "Tyrants of the Skies" once more, drawing his blade before an assembled crowd on onlookers concerned about the warring giants in the sky above them as the noble alliance that challenged the exarch known as the Heir, asserting that they would never become slaves to anyone. A year and a half later however, Baron Asterbak was dead and his cousin, Scorbik, took his place. A shrewd politician, Scorbik distanced himself from these grand claims by his predecessor, instead encouraging the development of Bisai into a hub for travel between Arroad and Casa, much to the disappointment of the warrior caste of Knights. Society Bisai is a feudal society having once been a tribal or clan based culture, with some of the holdovers from the previous manner of behavior still visible in some aspects of day to day life. The Baron Bisai is ruled by a baron that dictates who may steward his land for him by creating Companions, they are usually drawn from a single family that once dominated the clan of Bisai generations ago, identified by their black or purple scales and their arcane bloodlines. The current baron is Scorbik, a clever man gifted with sorcery. The Companions The Companions of Bisai are those knights and noble kinsmen that have earned the right to hold land in Bisai, they must swear fealty to the Baron which in turns give them the right to demand fealty from any bonded knights of Bisai that enter their land. Two of the most prominent Companions of Bisai are Companioness Karteev and Companion Maruum, both of whom were in the running to have been the next Baron following the death of Asterbak, though they were out maneuvered by Scorbik, only managing to sabotage the other's chances of the position. The Knights The Bonded Knights of Bisai are a mixed sort, the majority are Freeblades that wander the Companionryside helping the common folk and living in whatever court will hold them. These warriors usually have a mismatch of equipment and vary wildly in training, as any knight is capable of making another. They can be recognised by their shields which are usually quite colourful and depict knights slaying beasts or defending nature from monsters. A small elite find themselves under the permanent employment of a Companion, receiving better training and equipment, with the Companion giving them permission to wear his personal heraldry on their armour and shields, often being magical in nature to improve their effectiveness. Category:Location Category:Etan Category:Dragonborn Category:Noble States